


Anatomy With Professor Ahn

by pygmy_puff



Category: Hospital Playlist, Winter Garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puff/pseuds/pygmy_puff
Summary: Gyeoul reminisced how she studied during med school. Jeongwon showed how he taught. A fluff short story
Comments: 12
Kudos: 161





	Anatomy With Professor Ahn

“Any question? I’ll answer it before I end our session.”

Ahn Jeongwon was invited in a university to teach Anatomy and Physiology to medical students. Regardless of his busy schedule, from surgeries to consultations, he still managed to handle seminars. He wanted to share his knowledge, his tips on surviving med school, and most importantly to recruit them on choosing pediatric surgery as specialty. 

A student raised her hand, “Sir, do you have a girlfriend?” the whole class laughed. Jeongwon, on the other hand, was embarrassed. 

“Ask questions about our topic, I mean.” 

“But professor, we’re curious.” The students were eager to know his personal life, particularly that part. They found their Professor brilliant on many aspects; his mind and humility. The fact that he’s an attractive surgeon was intriguing them to know who’s he dating. 

“I’ll answer that, but no more personal question for our next meeting.”

“So you’re dating, Professor?” Jeongwon had never seen them this attentive when he lectured AnaPhy. He laughed at the atmosphere of the class before answering, he remembered his student life, because they had done it too. 

“Yes, I’m no longer single.” and the class started to tease him. He’s more shy to admit he’s dating in front of people he taught than revealing it to his friends.

“She’s a doctor too in Yulje. Therefore, if you want to meet her, better study.... and of course, work as a doctor in our hospital.” The students laughed.

“Once again, thank you for your participation, I hope you learned a lot from me.” They clapped and bid farewell to him; looking forward to hear another lecture.

Jeongwon grabbed a taxi. He didn’t have a car, the squad had been telling him to buy already. He kept on saying yes, but cheapskate Jeongwon kept on delaying it. He arrived at the hospital, he didn’t have an appointment for that day. He decided to stop by to check Gyeoul.

Gyeoul’s been busy all day, he planned to surprise her by not telling he’s in the hospital. 

“Why are you here?” He was greeted by a grumpy Junwan in their office.

“I’m meeting Gyeoul. You don’t have surgery?”

“Opsseumnida.” Jeongwon turned his head with a questionable look to Junwan.

“Why are you talking formal with me?”

“Nothing, I just thought we’re friends, but clearly we’re strangers.” Junwan replied with a sulking voice and a cold serious face.

“What are you talking about?”

“I don’t know, like I’m intentionally the last person to know you’re in a relationship. If I hadn’t asked you, maybe I’m still clueless right now.” Jeongwon tried his best not to laugh at Junwan’s adorable whining. He explained him the circumstances that made him and Gyeoul hide. 

“So what you’re saying is...you didn’t tell them? They just knew it? Ikjun, Songhwa, and Seokhyeong? They knew it?” Junwan said in disbelief.

“Yes, they never questioned me directly if I’m dating Gyeoul. I realized they knew it already, because you’re the only one who over reacted when I tell you five the news.”Junwan glared at him, “I still can’t believe you’re dating, I haven’t seen any skinship between you and Dr. Jang.”

“You just didn’t know where and when to look.”

Junwan was about to throw something at Jeongwon, but his phone rang. Junwan left their office for an emergency on his department.

Moments later, a knock came from his door.

“Come in.”

“Why are you here?” Gyeoul asked in surprise.

“I went to see you. How did you know I’m here?” Jeongwon stood from his chair, then hugged GyeouI. 

“I overheard the nurses in the ER, they saw you passing by. Are you done with your lecture?” She struggled to speak as she’s being squeezed by Jeongwon’s firm arms and wide chest. 

“Have you eaten?”

“Professor Lee bought me a meal, I assisted his surgery.”

Ikjun, as expected, was very supportive of their relationship; too supportive though. Gyeoul told Jeongwon how Ikjun had been asking her every second of the day how it felt. “He’s been teasing me, I think it’s time for him to have his own relationship.” Gyeoul continued.

“Give him time, he’s going there.” Jeongwon winked at her, and she knew what he meant. 

They used Gyeoul’s spare time to talk about small things; including how he was teased infront of the class.

“They cooperated well with me, I think that’s the bright side in teaching university students, they’re hopeful to learn.”

“I enjoyed learning Anatomy and Physiology, specially when I make mnemonics to memorize well. By the way, Gyosunim, I haven’t seen you giving a lecture. I’m curious, can you give me a demonstration of Ahn Gyosunim teaching?” Gyeoul asked cutely.

“Well, I have techniques so that the people I’m guiding can understand clearly what I’m discussing. But for my girlfriend, I’ll use a different way to make her memorize it well. Let’s start with Skeletal System.” He paused, he pulled the swivel chair, that Gyeoul’s been sitting on, closer to him. 

“This is your carpal.” He touched her wrist gently and kissed it. Gyeoul was dumbfounded, she blinked too many times. 

“Your phalanges.” He kissed her soft fingers.

“Frontal bone.” This time, her forehead.

“This is where your zygomatic bone is, also known as cheekbone.” He kissed her again.

“Maxilla” Her upper jaw

“W-what are you doing? Someone might ente—“ 

“Mandible” Now, her lower jaw

“Gyosunim—“ Jeongwon lowered his head to meet Gyeoul’s neck. He traced her collarbone and kissed it, “Your clavicle, it’s perfect.” He smirked.

“Lastly, your deep jugular notch.” He touched the depression where the ends of her two clavicles meet, and burried a sweet peck. 

“Jeongwon!” He broke away from his kiss by hearing Gyeoul’s chilly warning. 

“I’m sorry I got carried away. Now, did you learn a lot from me?” Jeongwon asked jokingly. Gyeoul punched him. 

“I-I’ll go now, I’ll meet you tomorrow.” He kissed her on the forehead before saying goodbye. Gyeoul met Junwan at the door, she bowed as a sign of greeting then walked away quickly. Junwan entered the room with his arm crossed over his chest.

“You two are really dating, what did you do inside the office?” Junwan asked suspiciously.

“It’s none of your business.” Jeongwon received a glare at Junwan but he smiled at the end, telling him he’s happy for his friend.

Jeongwon received a message from Gyeoul.

_**You better not do that to your students, Gyosunim**_. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was fixing my things and saw my old AnaPhysio textbook from college, I got inspired to write lmao. Hope you love it!


End file.
